OverRun
and Scout fight against a Corpser and a Ticker duet on the map Skyline.]] OverRun is a gameplay mode in Gears of War's fourth installment, Gears of War: Judgment. It is a class-based game, the first in the series, centered around teamwork and cooperation. Overview It is a class-based Horde and Beast mode mix where two teams pit off against each other, one playing as the COG and the other playing as the Locust. When playing as the COG, your objective is to defend the Emergence Hole Covers/Generator at all costs, while Locust attackers are tasked with destroying these as fast as possible to win the match. Maps *Dreadnought *Estate *Junkyard *Island *Skyline *Terminal *Ward COG Classes The defending team has four classes they can choose from; the Engineer, the Medic, the Scout and the Soldier. Unlike the Locust, who vary in strength and health, all COG classes possess similar physical qualities and mostly vary when it comes to assigned equipment. COG characters are centered around cooperation. Each of their abilities corresponds to a certain kind of situation and only with good balance and communication between the team, can the COG be successful. Engineer *'Weapon:' Gnasher Shotgun, Repair Tool *'Special Ability:' Auto-Turret Deployment *'Ideal Range:' Close *'Role:' Burst Damage, Lane Control, Repairing Fortifications *'Represented by:' Damon Baird Medic *'Weapon:' Mark II Lancer Assault Rifle, Sawed-Off Shotgun *'Special Ability:' Stim-Gas Grenade *'Ideal Range:' Medium-to-Close *'Role:' Healing and Reviving Teammates, Support Fire *'Represented by:' Sofia Hendrik Scout *'Weapon:' Markza Sniper Rifle, Snub Pistol *'Special Ability:' Beacon Grenade *'Ideal Range:' Medium-to-Long *'Role:' Climbing Perches, Weakening and Revealing Enemies *'Represented by:' Garron Paduk Soldier *'Weapon:' Booshka Grenade Launcher, Mark II Lancer Assault Rifle *'Special Ability:' Ammo Crate *'Ideal Range:' Medium *'Role:' Burst and AOE Damage, Restocking Teammates' Ammo, Support Fire *'Represented by:' Augustus Cole Locust Classes The attacking team gets control over the Locust. As opposed to the COG, who are all about support and defense, Locust characters are centered around offensive combat. As opposed to the COG, who are physically alike and free, the Locust team varies greatly and must work within the confines of a scoring system. Simply put, Locust earn points for the damage they inflict and with the points they earn, they can spawn as a bigger, stronger and more valuable character of their choosing. While they are centered around offensive-based, the Locust are no less easy to use; in fact, they might even require more. Locust characters are more specialized than the COG, require points to purchase and are, by a majority, weak on their own. Good Locust players choose characters that complement each other, and with a coordinated team, the Locust are practically unstoppable. Tier One Grenadier *'Weapon:' Gnasher Shotgun, Mark II Lancer Assault Rifle *'Special Ability:' Frag Grenade *'Ideal Range:' Close-to-Medium *'Role:' Jack-of-all-Trades, Destroying Groups *'Cost:' $0 Kantus *'Weapon:' Hammerburst Assault Rifle *'Special Ability:' Chain-Heal *'Ideal Range:' Medium *'Role:' Healing and Reviving Teammates *'Cost:' $0 Ticker *'Weapon:' Claws, Self-Destruct *'Special Ability:' Dash *'Ideal Range:' Close *'Role: '''Destroying Fortifications, Destroying Groups *'Cost:' $0 Wretch *'Weapon:' Claws, Pounce *'Special Ability:' Stunning Scream *'Ideal Range:' Close *'Role:' Bypassing Fortifications, Climbing Perches, Flanking Enemies, Stunning Enemies *'Cost:' $0 Tier Two Corpser *'Weapon:' Claws *'Special Ability:' Burrow *'Ideal Range:' Close *'Role:' Bypassing Fortifications, Destroying Groups *'Cost:' $5000 Mauler *'Weapon:' Explosive Flail, Shield (Spinning) *'Special Ability:' Spin Shield *'Ideal Range:' Close-to-Medium *'Role:' Destroying Groups, Tanking *'Cost:' $3500 Rager *'Weapon:' Breechshot, Claws (Enraged) *'Special Ability:' Rage *'Ideal Range:' Close-to-Medium *'Role:' Killing Enemies, Tanking (Enraged) *'Cost:' $1500 Serapede *'Weapon:' Acid Spit (Reared Up), Electric Bite *'Special Ability:' Rear Up *'Ideal Range:' Close-to-Medium *'Role:' Killing Enemies, Taking the High Ground (Reared Up), Tanking *'Cost:''' $2400 Category:Multiplayer modes